Nach dem Schwimmbad
by Vilandel
Summary: Spielt nach dem Ova 5 - Klitzekleines Ereignis nach den Turbulenzen Fairy Tails im Schwimmbad von Crocus, das verdient ins Licht gebracht zu werden... (Gajeel & Levy Oneshot)


**Nach dem Schwimmbad**

Levy schlief fast ein auf Gajeels Rücken. Dieses Erlebnis im Schwimmbad von Crocus hatte ihr bis zum letzten Nerv geraubt. Nebenbei bemerkt war es nichts anders zu erwarten, schliesslich hatten Gray und Natsu ein schönes Chaos in allen Becken verursacht. Und Lyon von Lamia Scale auch, so wie die junge Scriptmagierin erfahren hatte.

„Wenn du einschläfst, Shrimp, dann lass ich dir hier liegen", murrte Gajeel und Levy versuchte abermals nicht einzupennen. Obwohl Fairy Tail seinem Zerstörungsruf heute Abend wieder Mal gerecht geworden ist, indem das Schwimmbad zerstört wurde, war es für die kleine Blauhaarige eine der schönsten Abende ihres Lebens geworden. Schliesslich hatte sie diesen mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm verbracht. Gut, die Exceeds (die einen anderen Weg genommen hatten um zurück ins Gasthaus zu gehen) waren auch dabei gewesen, aber für Levy zählte dies nicht unbedingt. So merkwürdig es auch klingen mag, sie hatte sich ausgerechnet in diesem Mann verliebt, der ihr und ihren beiden Teamkameraden so viel Schreckliches angetan hatte. Levy konnte nie genau sagen, warum dies so war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie eigentlich nie auf Gajeel wütend sein konnte deswegen. Auch wusste sie nicht, wann sie angefangen sich im Eisendragonslayer zu verlieben. Ihr ist es nur dann klar geworden, als er sie während der S-Rang-Prüfung vor diesen beiden Magiern von Grimoire Heart gerettet hatte. Levy hatte nie wirklich mit ihren neuen Gefühlen in ihrem Herzen klarkommen können. Es ähnelte überhaupt nicht an die Romanzen in ihren Büchern oder den Vorstellungen, die sie sich über ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte noch bis vor kurzem gemacht hatte. In ihrer Fantasie waren ihre Brüste auch etwas grösser. Nein, nichts war gleich. Kein wunderschöner Prinz mit unvergleichbarer Schönheit, der sie auf einem weissen Hengst retten kommt und sie mit tonnenweisen Geschenken überhäuft. Nur ein griesgrämiger Eisendrache, der ihr immer aus der Patsche half. Merkwürdigerweise bemerkte er es immer als erster und meistens als einziger, wenn sie dringend Hilfe brauchte. Auch sah Gajeel nicht unvergleichbar schön aus. Aber irgendwie hatten diese wilde schwarze Mähne, diese durchdringenden blutroten Augen und die haufenweise Piercings es ihr angetan. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass er eine Muskulatur hatte, die sie dahinschmelzen liess. Die blonden Prinzen ohne Furcht und Tadel, die sie sich früher immer vorgestellt hatte, wirkten verglichen zum Eisendragonslayer auf einmal fad und schwach, und sie hatten keine ausgeprägte Muskulatur wie er. Levy konnte nicht genau sagen, warum sie sich in Gajeel verliebt hatte. Die Scriptmagierin wusste nur, dass sie ihn liebte wie noch nie jemand zuvor… und dass sie sich nie getraute, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Gajeel war so ein starker Kerl, brutal, stur, kämpferisch… und in ihren Augen ungemein attraktiv. Sie hingegen war schwach, klein und wegen ihrer ach so flachen Brust vollkommen unattraktiv. Er half ihr nur immer aus der Patsche, weil er sich sicher für das schämte, was er ihr, Jet und Droy angetan hatte, damals im Krieg gegen Phantom Lord. Doch er würde sich nie für ein Mädchen wie sie interessieren. Am Anfang hatte Levy noch gedacht, dass Gajeel eine Beziehung mit Juvia hatte, so nah wie sich standen. Doch zwischen ihnen gab es nur eine tiefe Freundschaft und ausserdem hatte Juvia nur Augen für Gray. Trotzdem interessierte Gajeel sicher für Frauen mit mehr Weiblichkeit wie Erza, Cana oder Lucy. Wobei letztere höchstwahrscheinlich ausfiel, Gajeel stand nicht auf Heulsusen und Levy musste trotz ihrer Freundschaft zur blonden Stellarmagierin zugeben, dass Lu-Chan noch oft in dieser Kategorie gehörte. Nein, Gajeel gehörte zu den Männern, die auf starke Frauen mit viel Weiblichkeit standen. Genau die gleiche Sorte Mann wie Laxus, auch er stand auf solche Frauen.

„He, Shrimp, pennst du wieder ein?"

Oh, sie war so fest in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ihr die Augen wieder zufielen. Schnell schüttelte Levy ihren Kopf, damit sie wieder klare Gedanken bekam, aber vor allem um Gajeel nicht mehr damit zu stören. Es war überhaupt schon sehr lieb vom Eisendrachen gewesen, dass er sie den ganzen Weg zurück getragen hatte. Sehr schnell bemerkte die junge Scriptmagierin, dass sie wieder in ihr Gasthaus, der Sunny-Bar, angekommen waren. Viele ihrer Kameraden waren überall auf den Tischen eingedöst. Die einzigen, die noch einigermassen wach waren, waren ihre beide Teamkameraden, Jet und Droy. Ausgerechnet Jet und Droy. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich wieder einmal viel zu viele Sorgen um sie gemacht, wie immer. Und die Tatsache, dass sie mit Gajeel zurückkam, würden die beiden überhaupt nicht willkommen heissen. Levy blies frustriert aus dem Mund. Jet und Droy hatten zwar den Eisendragonslayer mehr oder weniger in der Gilde akzeptiert, doch sie mochten nicht, dass er so nah zu Levy stand, vor allem seit sie mit ihm bei der S-Rang-Prüfung ein Team gebildet hatte. Die Blauhaarige vermutete, dass sie Angst hatten, er könnte ihnen ihr Herz wegschnappen. Was ja eigentlich schon passiert war. Aber Levy hatte ihnen schon mehrmals versucht zu erklären, dass sie nichts anderes als Freundschaft für sie beide empfand und das bevor sie sich in Gajeel verliebte. Ausserdem war es nicht gut sich in ein Teammitglied zu verlieben, man konnte nicht mehr einen klaren Kopf für die Mission haben. Aber leider hörten die beiden ihr nie zu wenn sie dieses Thema anschnitt. Levy hatte auch beschlossen, dass sie Jet und Droy nichts von ihrer Schwäche zu Gajeel erzählen würde, sie würden sich nur heftig aufregen. Überhaupt wusste niemand in der Gilde von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis. Aber bei einer Verkupplerin wie Mirajane konnte man nie wissen.

„Ich hab' nicht gewusst, dass deine beiden Clowns so viel in sich rein saufen konnten", riss Gajeel sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Tatsächlich lagen unzählige leere Bierflaschen in allen Grössen neben ihr auf dem Boden. Wieder seufzte Levy auf. Jet und Droy tranken immer wenn sie mal nicht da war und die beiden sich wieder mal Sorgen um sie machten. Doch heute schienen sie noch mehr getrunken zu haben als üblich. Jedenfalls schien es Levy, dass Jet und Droy irgendwie noch betrunkener waren als sonst. Dieser Verdacht bestärkte sich, als ihre Teamkameraden überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schienen, dass sie gemeinsam mit Gajeel zurück aus dem Schwimmbad kam, obwohl der Eisendragonslayer ziemlich laut in die Gilde eingetreten war. Dieser näherte sich, um das Gespräch der beiden etwas zu lauschen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lästerten. Ausnahmsweise hinderte Levy ihren heimlich geliebten Eisendrachen nicht daran, dafür war sie noch zu müde. Es gab auch nicht viel mitanzuhören ausser Rülpser und Schluckauf. Gajeel wollte Levy (die er immer noch auf seinem Rücken trug) zu ihrem Zimmer bringen, als plötzlich ein „Droy/Jet, ich liebe dich", durch den Raum klang und im nächsten Augenblick die zwei männlichen Mitglieder von Team Shadow Gear sich heulend in die Arme fielen. Geschockt starrte Gajeel auf die beiden und rannte so schnell wie er nur konnte in Levys Zimmer. Diese jedoch war über diese Aussage nicht sonderlich überrascht. Irgendwie hatte sie es schon immer geahnt. Hinter den nervigen Liebesbeweisen und der Bewunderung ihr gegenüber lag eigentlich heimlich die Scham, auf das gleiche Geschlecht angezogen zu sein. Jet und Droy hatten ihre Vorlieben nie richtig wahrhaben können, darum gaben sie sich die Mühe, sich in ihre hübsche Teampartnerin zu verlieben. Diese Mühe trug Früchte, nun dachten die beiden tatsächlich, dass sie in Levy verliebt waren. Nur wenn sie zu viel tranken konnten ihre Gefühle für kurze Zeit auftreten und dann wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Und wenn niemand Zeuge davon war, natürlich.

Levy fing herzhaft zu gähnen an. Sie war sowas von müde. Eigentlich war es doch gut, dass Gajeel sie noch trug. So war die letzte Person, die sie noch vor dem Übergang ins Land der Träume sehen würde, ihr furchtloser Drache.

**xxx**

Als das Duo schliesslich im Hotelzimmer der Blauhaarigen angekommen war, liess Gajeel die müde Levy sachte auf das Bett plumpsen. Er redete wohl über Jet und Droy, aber Levy war zu müde ihm das Ganze zu erklären oder ihm überhaupt aufmerksam zuzuhören. Sie nahm einfach ihre letzte Kraft um sich etwa auf seiner Höhe aufzusetzen und ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf dem Mund zu drücken, bevor sie zurück auf die weiche Matratze fiel und sofort ins Reich der Träume hinüber glitt. So konnte sie nicht sehen, wie Gajeel zuerst erstarrte vor Schock und dann ungewöhnlich sanft anfing zu lächeln. Auch spürte sie nicht, wie er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und hörte nicht, wie er ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Gute Nacht… Levy…"


End file.
